May the Best Host Win
by hen82897
Summary: One weekend and one bet...whocan win Haruhi's heart? who will Haruhi fall for? Will it be Mori? Tamaki? Kyoya? Hikaru? or maybe Kaoru? or none?
1. Prelude Let the Games Begin

PRELUDE: LET THE GAMES BEGIN

(all preludes of mine are incredibly short and usually not to good it's just to give a taste)

"So gents were taking our Haruhi on a proper vacation to the beach this time?" smirked Tamaki with a plan.

"Who else would I pack my commoner like clothes for?" said the twins in unison.

"Ok Tamaki cut the crap what's your plan," interrupted Kyoya.

"Don't have one."

"So who thinks they can get Haruhi this weekend?" wondered Kyoya.

But just then all but Hunny said "me" EVEN MORI.

"No Hikaru there's no way I'm the nicer twin!"

"YES KAORU SHE LIKE ME YOU KNOW IT"

"NO SHE LOVES DADDY" screamed Tamaki.

But through the arguing rang Hunny's bell like voice. "You guys Haru-chan isn't a prize to be won but I have an idea"

"What would that be Mitsukuni?" Mori as he rolled his eyes doubting the intellect of the small genius.

"Well I'm having no part in this but this weekend try to see who can win Haruhi's heart,"

"Not half bad of a plan Senpai" said Tamaki pondering upon it.

"Yes not bad," is Kyoya doing the same.

Then one by one they all chimed in with "I'm in"

"So it's official whoever wins her heart this weekend gets her?" confirmed Kyoya.

"Sounds great to us" in unison the twins.

"well everyone we all know it me who will win," gloated the king.'

"Bring it pretty boy," growled Mori getting in his face.

"HEY me nice Takashi," whined Hunny as Mori sat down in shame.

"So it's a deal it starts now first one to get a real kiss for Haruhi wins," declared Kyoya like he was a lawyer or something.'

"Define real kiss Senapi," asked Kaoru.

"She has to kiss you she has to do it on purpose if its real trust me you'll know plus cheating gets you no where," answered Kyoya.

"Ok guys hand in shake on it," said Tamaki placing his hand in the middle.

One by one every member of the host club except Hunny placed his hand in the middle.

"On three one two three," counted Kyoya.

As everyone walked to their separate cars for the trip hikaru stopped to Kaoru. "Let the games begin brother," he glared.

"Let the games begin," Kaoru glared back getting into a separate car.

(review with you think it'll be? Who will win Haruhi's heart by the end of the weekend?)


	2. Chapter 1 Let the Games Commence

**(btw this chapter is after school Friday)**

**CHAPTER 1- THE GAMES COMMENCE **

Walking through the doors to find every other member of the club already situated. Haruhi is lost in the size of this "simple" beach house.

"Damn rich people," muttered Haruhi finally finding her room.

**/In the kitchen as Haruhi gets situated in her room upstairs/**

"So you guys we'll never be able to make a move with everyone around she won't react you know her," mentioned a confused Kyoya.

"Easy Senpai, we each will get our alone time with her now since I had the idea I think it's only fair if I get to go first," said Hikaru.

"Sounds fair to me so how about the order be Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Kyoya, then me?"

"Why must I follow directly after Hikaru," exclaimed Kaoru.

"FINE FINE Hikaru, Mori Senpai, Kaoru, Me, then Tamaki," settled Kyoya.

"So its settled you guys get out Haruhi is coming," whisper yelled Hikaru.

"Where's everyone going," asked Haruhi after everyone but Hikaru exited the kitchen.

"hmmmm I don't know."

"Well you hungry Hikaru?"

"Here Haruhi let ME cook FOR you."

"We both know you can't cook."

"Well Haruhi maybe you could teach me," smiled Hikaru.

"Here let's just make some Ramen that shouldn't me to hard."

"Oooo common…. I mean sounds good to me."

Handing Hikaru a pot Haruhi says "Fill this to the middle with water then turn on the stove."

Doing as she says he fills the pot and turns on the stove but fails to set the pot down.

"No silly put the pot on the burner you just turned on."

"Ohhhhhh" setting the pot down Hikaru now gets it.

"A very good try though so when the water starts to bubble put the noodles in."

"What will you do?"

"I'm cooking some veggies to put in it that way we won't get hungry again to fast."

"Good idea how come I never thought of that?", mixing in the noodles.

"Maybe I'm just a genius," smiled Haruhi thinking she was making a joke.

Brushing her hair out of her eyes Hikaru smiled with a "No maybe you are."

"Oh noodles are done," said Haruhi trying to figure out what he meant by that mixing in the noodles and seasoning into the ramen.

Serving up a bowl for both of them Hikaru says "We did a good job go team work," he laughed.

They laughed and exchanged nothing more than a usual conversation while eating the ramen.

"So Haruhi what's your plan for the rest of this day?"

"Probably just gonna go down to the beach and lie around,"

"Well I'll join you," smiled Hikaru. "Oh silly you have a noodle on your chin," taking a napkin and wiping in off for her.

"Oh," she blushed just a little. "Thank you so I'll see you down at the beach?" smiled Haruhi.

"See you then," said Hikaru kissing her head then walking out leaving her blushing and confused.

HIKARU

I'm sooooooo gonna win *feels triumphant*

HARUHI

-/- *confused*

(so there's Hikaru's time with haruhi next is Takashi aka Mori)


	3. Chapter 2 Mori up to Bat

**Mori up to bat**

**(Can Takashi work it?)**

"Well that was different," thought Haruhi still pondering upon her time spent with Hikaru.

"Hey Haruhi need any help," said Mori as he walked into the kitchen where Haruhi is cleaning up.

"Well I need to run to the market you and Hunny-senpai could join me."

"Mitskuni is staying here he's sleeping I'll just take you how does that sound?"

Slightly confused Haruhi still replies with "Good let's go."

Grabbing her purse Mori drives them to the market. Where Mori is fanasiesed with some of the things they have actually a lot of fun making of some weird things they find and grumpy old sales men.

On the carried back Haruhi laughs "And then the one guy swinging his cane at you because you didn't listen when he said it was edible and you bit it anyway.

Laughing back "What it looked like an orange I thought it was an orange I didn't hear him."

"How did it taste?"

"Like plastic," still picking bits of it out of his teeth.

"Next time you should listen to the crazy man."

"If there is a next time Haruhi," knowing he's most likely not going to win.

"Well of course there will be a next time senpai."

"You don't have to call me senpai."

"I don't?" she replied confused.

"No were friends just call me Mori or Takashi."

"Thanks Mori." Emphasizing Mori so it shows she didn't say senpai.

Helping her carry in groceries they laughed at they set the fake orange Mori bit on the counter but just then Hikaru walked in.

"What's so funny you guys," said a confused Hikaru examining the half bitten fake orange.

"Ok so Mori was standing at a fake fruit stand and didn't know it and bit that fake orange and the guy running the booth was swinging his cane screaming at him. It was great you should have been there."

Mori nodded so Hikaru exited with a rather wierded out expression under his breath he said "That went to well I must end him."

Finishing putting the groceries away Mori said "well I best go check on Mitskuni see you at dinner." Just then he kissed her cheek and walked out.

Yet again in a confused state she muttered "Yeah see you then."

(sorry for the shortness it's Mori what do you expect)


	4. Chapter 3 Kaoru's got game

**Kaoru's got game**

"Hi Haruhi here let me help you with dinner what are we making?" said Kaoru prancing in.

"Just a stir-fry I got it."

"No I'll help what do you want me to do?"

"Well it would be really nice if you cut up the veggies for me please I guess."

"Chops the veggies I bet I'm a much better cook then Hikaru aren't i?"

Laughing a little "Sure lets go with that," laughed Haruhi.

"Ouch!" screamed Kaoru accidentally cutting his finger.

"Oh here let me help," said Haruhi running his hand under some water.

"Thanks," he said as she put a band-aid on it.

"No problem," then she kissed the band-aid on his finger. "See I kissed it made it all better," she smiled.

He giggled a little knowing that wasn't in the rules and he hasn't won yet.

"Why thank you it feels good as new," Kaoru smirked.

Haruhi cooked the noodles Kaoru cooked the veggies.

"Hmmmmmm Kaoru is something missing?"

"We didn't cook any meat," laughed Kaoru.

Laughing she says "well I guess we didn't let's see if anyone notices"

"Well I'll notice."

"Oh," she replied.

"I'm kidding," replied Kaoru playfully hip-checking her.

"HEY," hip-checking back.

Continuing this playful little fight Hikaru, Mori and Hunny are spying silently spying.

"Why are we watching them make dinner?" whispered Hunny.

"SHHHHHH," they replied dragging him off because their cover was blown.

"Hmm I wonder what they were doing," wondered Haruhi.

"Ummmmm," trying to not give away the bet "They were probably going to scare us….um yeah that's it," he said quickly rushing out of the kitchen.

"Wait Kaoru," watching him run off. "I had a good time," she said under her breath turning to finish cooking.

(There's Kaoru's time with her it was interrupted but what do you think so far any leads on who's getting ahead? Three reviews equals Kyoya's time with her )


	5. Chapter 4 Is Kyoya up for it?

"Good morning Haruhi care to join me for a swim?" asked Kyoya grabbing a towel.

"Sure Kyoya just let me get changed."

Changing and heading down to the beach she wondered why she was yet to see more than two of the hosts at once but she didn't think enough to ask about it.

"Boo!" she shouted pushing Kyoya over.

"Hey!" he replied throwing her over his shoulder and running into the water.

"Put me down," she laughed as he spun her around.

"Never," she said splashing her.

Wiggling in out of his arms and flopping into the water she continuously started splashing him.

"Hey," she said splashing back.

Grabbing her wrists to stop her he held her close as silence fell the two just gazed into each other's eyes.

/up at the house Tamaki and the twin are watching out the window/

"Boss this is going all too well," said Kaoru.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Hikaru on this one we don't stand a chance right now."

"Well we'll just have to ruin his shot not wont we," smirked Tamaki.

/back at the beach/

"You have beautiful eyes haruhi."

"Thank you," she said blushing a little.

"Your very welcome Haruhi," he said releasing her as silence fell again.

Breaking the silence she splashed him and ran to the beach he laughed as he followed her. But then they hears

"Plan A. GO!" yelled Tamaki to Hikaru and Kaoru. "HURRY"

As the twins grab kyoya and start o carry him away Kyoya yell and screams "PUT ME DOWN"

But over Kyoya a voice named Haruhi yells "PUT HIM DOWN NOW," getting very angry.

As they set him down Kyoya just says "Really what the fuck guys?"

"ummmmm," said Tamaki trying to think Look I made sandwiches see "holds up basket of poorly made sandwiches "let's eat"

Kyoya and Haruhi just glare at the three stuff their faces

Picking up a sandwich "what does that have to do with…?"

"Anyone want seconds?" said Tamaki cutting her off

The twins just raised their hands stuffing their faces so they don't have to talk.

"Do you want one Kyoya?" asked Tamaki nervously

"NO," he replied since they clearly just interrupted his time with Haruhi.

Tamaki seeing Kyoya in full shadow king mode under his breath says "shit"

"Actually Kyoya they aren't half bad," said Haruhi offering him one.

Reluctantly taking it Kyoya ate the sandwich glaring at Tamaki.

"Well this is a beautiful day why waste it," said Haruhi as Hunny and Mori came down to the beach.

"Hi guys wanna swim with me," said Hunny with his big brown eyes.

"Sure Senpai," said Haruhi taking his hand and following him.

"Ok Kyoya she's having the time of her life…..what trick of mine did you use?" glared a jealous Tamaki.

"Hikaru I saw what you did and just so you know it doesn't count!"

"I KNOW THAT KAORU BUT NIETHER DOES HER KISSING YOUR BOO BOO!"

As the twins start in at each other. Mori, Kyoya, and Mori begin interrogating each other.

"YOU GUYS," yelled Haruhi. "CUT IT OUT."

Quickly stopping. "I'm gonna go order some pizza," said Tamaki running to the house.

As Kyoya and Mori hung their heads in shame ad Hunny scolded Mori for his behavior.

The twins continued to fight the fight eventually grew into the beating the shit out of each other.

"You guys quit it," said Haruhi prying them apart but just the without noticing Hikaru accidentally punches Haruhi in the jaw.

"OWWWW" wailed Haruhi as they stopped fighting.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi."

"whatever imp going up to the house."

They all followed her up there Hikaru continuously apologizing Mori still being scolded Kyoya still head down in shame.

"WHAT THE HELL," yelled Tamaki setting the pizzas on the counter.

"Hikaru was reckless," replied Haruhi icing her cheek.

"Well eat up you guys," said Tamaki shaking his head.

Putting the ice down "It doesn't feel too bad anymore," she said stretching her jaw.

"I'm still very sorry Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi," said Kyoya. "Can I have a bite of pizza," he said opening his mouth to be fed a bite.

"Ummmm Kyoya I expect this from everyone else but not you I mean haven't you surprised me enough for one day? Seriously dude grow up," She said closing his mouth.

"Burn," said Tamaki laughing.

Just then a face full of hurt and disappointment was Kyoya as he got up grabbed his keys got in his car and drove off.

"Fine he can be that way," said Haruhi watching Kyoya leave but just as she said that Hunny grabbed his pizza and went to the other room not allowing Mori to follow.

Under his breath Tamaki said "one down 3 more competition to go"


	6. Chapter 5 Can It Get Any Worse?

**Could This Get Any Worse?**

"You frustrated Mitskuni," bluntly said Mori.

"I'm sorry," she replied "I don't know what I did."

As she said that Mori shook his head and left the room.

"Wow I'm ruining everyone's day….I'm sorry you guys," said Haruhi towards the twins and Tamaki.

As the twins just ate in silence Tamaki hugged her and said "You haven't ruined mine."

"I'm going to bed early I don't feel so good," she said practically running to her room.

"I'm calling Kyoya," said Tamaki as the twins exchanged evil glares at each other and went to bed.

"Hello?" Kyoya answered not knowing who it is.

"Kyoya come back Haruhi feels really bad and guilty over this. It's only 7 and she already went to bed."

"Yeah right," Kyoya said hanging up completely un-convinced.

"No wait," said Tamaki then hearing the dial tone. "This weekend is just getting worse and worse.

/Sunday morning/

Tamaki has made breakfast for everyone…..and didn't burn down the house.

"Good morning Tamaki," said Hunny entering the kitchen alone.

"Hi Senpai want a pancake? And where is Mori- Senpai?"

"He slept in the other room so I figured not to bother him and yes I would like a pancake please with chocolate chips and sprinkles."

"Well senpai it's a good thing I know you that's exactly what I made you," said Tamaki setting it in front of him.

Not as cheery as usual but Hunny smiles and eats it with eyes that say WOAH THIS PANCAKE IS GOOD.

Walking in was Haruhi in the same clothes as the day before.

"Crash in your clothes?" asked Tamaki she replied with a nod sitting down by Hunny.

Just then Hunny's expression went from happy to as if someone ripped Usa-Chan in half. Getting up Hunny took his pancakes into the other room passing Mori in the doorway.

"Morning," said Mori.

"Mori-senpai you're not mad at me are you?" asked Haruhi wondering why Hunny's been acting the way he has been.

"Mitskuni is acting strange I'm taking him home."

"Well if you think is best," she said hanging her head down.

Rustling her hair she smiled at him and said "Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"Take some pancakes with you," said Tamaki hanging him a few pancakes.

"Thank you," replied Mori taking them then giving Haruhi a hug whispering in her ear "Cheer up Haruhi everything is going to be ok."

"Drive safe," she said not hugging back as he walked out of the room.

"Where are the twins?" asked Haruhi and Tamaki in unison.

But just the Kaoru came running in out of breath he coughs out "Have you seen Hikaru?"

"He's not with you?" replied Haruhi.

"NO he slept in the other room."

"Well I haven't seen him and I didn't hear a car and I got up early so maybe he left late last night," suggested Tamaki.

"GREAT," said Haruhi seeming rather annoyed

Then Kaoru mumbled something beginning to tear up.

"What did you say?" asked Haruhi becoming concerned about the tears filling his eyes.

So he says it again a little louder.

"Ok either say it or don't" said Haruhi now annoyed.

"I SAID THIS WEEKEND IS TEARING US ALL APART," screamed Kaoru as tears streamed down his face as he ran out to his car and drove off.

"What's wrong with me?" asked Haruhi as she began to cry.

Setting down the plate Tamaki hugged her and said "It's not your fault the twins are fighting with each other not you. Kyoya well I don't know what's wrong with him. I don't know what Hunny's deal is either.

Hugging back "Thank you Tamaki."

"No problem Haruhi I'm going to go call Hunny and Mori to see if they got home yet," said Tamaki exiting the room.

But just the…..Tamaki calls Kyoya.

**(Hey guys just to tell ya my good friend has been my assistant in writing this story GO ROLEPLAY her profile is BrookyBunnieStarr and she'll soon be posting a Tamaki x Kyoya fanfiction her and I have been working on GO YAOI!)**


	7. Chapter 6 It Just Got Worse

"Hello?" answered Kyoya not knowing who it is.

"It's Tamaki you have to comeback im the only one here anymore this bet messed us all up so if making the twins fight and Haruhi cry was your goal you've achieved it.

"LETS GET ONE THIS STRAIGHT SUOH! My reasons for leaving are nothing along those lines I left for reasons I don't plan on sharing JUST KNOW I do care about Haruhi give me at least a little credit," Half yelled Kyoya then hanging up.

"KYOYA!" yelled Tamaki reliseing he hung up. "Damn you Ootori.

"What did Senpai say? Asked Haruhi as Tamaki re-entered the room.

"Oh ummm he didn't answer neither did Mori- senpai," lied Tamaki as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he answered putting it on speaker.

"Hey have you seen Usa-chan? And how's Haru-chan? Kyo-chan said she was cryong im on my way back right now," rang Hunny's sweet voice through the phone.

"Ok we'll talk when you get here," replied Tamaki confused on how Hunny knew all of that.

"Ok will do," smiled Hunny hanging up.

"How did he know?" asked Haruhi.

"Honey- senpai has his ways."

"Np he said Kyoya told him."

"Well what doesn't Kyoya know? Ummmmm let me text Hikaru I bet Kaoru is looking for him.

_**Tamaki-**__** Where are you? Kaoru is looking for you.**_

_**Hikaru-**__** I'm with Kyoya- Senpai**_

_**Tamaki**__**- I just got off the phone with him and he didn't say that**_

_**Hikaru-**__** Did you ask?**_

_**Tamaki-**__** Well no**_

_**Hikaru**__**- That's what I figured….I also knew Kyoya might listen**_

_**Tamak**__**i- Listen about what?**_

_**Hikaru**__**- My situation with Kaoru**_

_**Tamaki-**__** Will you two ever make up?**_

_**Hikaru**__**- …..I wish but he'll never forgive me**_

_**Tamaki**__**- Why do you say that?**_

_**-No reply-**_

_**Tamaki-**__** Hikaru?**_

_**-No reply-**_

"Well that was weird," mumbled Tamaki closing his phone.

"So did you find him"

"Yeah he's with Kyoya."

"Oh…" she said frowning at his name.

Hugging her tight "Please cheer up Haruhi."

"I'll try," she said looking up at him…..and then…she kissed him….BUT THEN

"You guys we need to talk," said Kyoya running in the door.


	8. Chapter 7 The Truth Comes Out

"Oh ," frowned Kyoya seeing them.

Breaking away instantly "Kyoya," Haruhi said her jaw dropping. Tamaki had no words he just placed his fingers on his lips where the kiss was in shock that it happened.

"Well Suoh it looks like you won," Said Kyoya glumly looking down.

"I'm so sorry Kyoya," said Tamaki finally finding words to say.

"No it's fine you won fair and square," trying to mask the pain.

"WAIT!" yelled Haruhi "Won?"

As an awkward silence grew.

"Hey guys," smiled Hunny dragging Mori behind him. "Whoa what happened?" he asked seeing their expressions.

"What was won?" said Haruhi clenching her teeth.

Just then both Tamaki and Kyoya muttered "you."

"What do you mean me?" asked Haruhi with mixed emotions showing.

"I can explain," softly said Hunny. "Takashi, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Tamak-chan, and Kyo-chan were all arguing about who could win your heart so they made it that whoever you kissed by the end of the weekend got you."

"SO I'M JUST A PRISE TO YOU GUYS?" screamed Haruhi very hurt.

"I told you she wouldn't like it," scolded Hunny.

"I take that kiss back then," said Haruhi storming off and locking herself in her room.

"You guys…" muttered Tamaki.

"We deserved that," replied Kyoya guilt showing.

_**Knock, Knock **_on Haruhi's window opening the curtains she saw Hikaru holding a note that said _I'm so sorry Haruhi can we talk about it? _With a nod she let him in.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi."

"I know about the bet."

"You do?"

"Yes…why me?"

"Actually Haruhi I only agrees so I could say I won but truth is that would've been bad of me to win because I don't love you I love someone else.

"Would that someone be Kaoru?"

"Yes."

"Then Hikaru why don't you tell him?"

"Because I know Kaoru won't feel the same way."

"I bet he does….you won't know till you try."

Grabbing her phone and texting him Kaoru was in through the window in minutes.

"What's the emergency," Kaoru managed to say out of breath.

Grabbing him into his arms Hikaru passionately kissed Kaoru.

Breaking away Hikaru said, "I don't want to fight Kaoru… I know it's not right since you're my brother but I love you with all my heart Kaoru."

"I don't want to fight wither Hikaru… I don't care if it's not right I love you too Hikaru," replied Kaoru kissing Hikaru again.

"Hey guys umm not trying to ruin the moment but could you take this elsewhere?" asked Haruhi feeling like a third wheel.

"No problem," said Hikaru giving her a hug and whispering in her ear "thank you."

Walking out hand in hand Hunny quickly rushed in alone. "Haruhi we need to talk."

"Senpai why me? Why did they bet over me?"

"Well you know Hika- chan's and Kao- chan's reasons but Takashi just likes to win I don't know about Kyo- chan and Tama- chan though."

"Oh I see."

'Why did you kiss Tama-chan?"

"It felt like the right thing to do but… it's not him."


	9. 8 What Lies Within

Chapter 9 What lies within?

"You don't have to tell me it's ok hey I'll be back I'm going to go talk to Kyo-chan," said Hunny. "Hey there's two notes taped to the door.

Taking one note and reading it Haruhi read this

_Haruhi, _

_ After the kiss I think I relised that I love you but not in the way I thought I did. You're like family to me Haruhi. You're my dearest friend and I want it to stay just like that._

_ I Hope This Doesn't Change Anything,_

_ Tamaki Suoh aka Daddy_

"It won't change anything," she smiled a little.

The other read

_Dearest Haruhi, _

_ I truly am sorry I just don't know how to explain the feeling I have when you are near._

_But as soon as I can figure it out I'll tell you what exactly this feeling is when you're near. I guess it would help if I understood love._

_ I hope you don't mind the wait,_

_ Kyoya Ootori_

She just kept reading it trying to see what maybe he truly meant.

Wondering back in "Did you know Kyo-chan could cry?" said Hunny with Kyoya's glasses in his hand.

"HE CRIED?"

"Yeah at least it looked like it then he ran to the beach Tama-chan and Takashi are still in the kitchen though."

"I don't understand Kyoya- senpai sometimes."

"I do a little," replied Hunny seeming to act more like the age he really is.

"What do you mean?" not understanding.

"Well you see there's a lot more to Kyo-chan then what meets the eye. Have you seen the way he watches us? He seems jealous like he doesn't want to be alone. But then on the other hand when he has a guest he seems like he doesn't know what to do. So he sits alone and it's clear to see he hates it.

"You really understand him don't you Senpai?"

"I know more then you guys give me credit for."

"So what do you think I should do Hunny- senpai?"

"Go…go sit with him."

"But what if he doesn't want anyone around him?"

"You never know until you try Haru-chan…..will you?"

"Will do," smiled Haruhi walking out of the room and down to the beach where Kyoya lounged without his glasses."

"Hunny- senpai told you didn't he?"

"Yes…"

"Not surprised but now you know…..here" he said handing her his book. "Open it."

"Are you sure?" she replied kind of scared.

"Yes."

Flipping through the pages her jaw just dropped.

**Sorry for the shortness BUT I GAVE IT A CLIFF**


	10. Chapter 9 A Host to be?

Chapter 9 A Host to be?

Within this mysterious book were beautiful drawings of the entire host club and their guests.

"These are amazing how come you've never them before?" asked Haruhi amazed by his art work.

"I guess I was embarrassed."

"By what? These are amazing I bet if you showed these to the guests they'd never leave you alone."

"Tamaki will never let me." He said looking down.

"Who cares what Tamaki thinks you should be a REAL host."

What she didn't know is Tamaki was on his way down to the beach to tell them lunch was ready then they had to pack so they could get home for school tomorrow. All he heard was

"Who cares what Tamaki thinks" so he ran back to the house.

"You're right Haruhi I'm going to go talk to him," said Kyoya running to the house Haruhi following with a smile.

Getting in the door they see Tamaki banging his head on the wall.

Pulling him away Kyoya asked, "Can I try being a real host?"

"Who cares what I think," he smugly replied.

"No Tamaki senpai you got it all wrong I meant despite any ones opinion Kyoya should be a real host," explained Haruhi.

Now turning to Kyoya "Kyoya will you know what to do?" asked Tamaki recalling a past occurrence.

Showing Tamaki the drawings Kyoya replied "This looks like a good start to me…so what do ya say Suoh can I?"

"Of course that's some talent you have how could I say no?"

"See senpai I told you," laughed Haruhi at Kyoya.

"Oh hey lunch is ready then we better pack up and head out," mentioned Tamaki.

"So which one of you wants to go get then twins?" said Haruhi.

Then all of them said "NOT ME"

Waltzing in looking like there was something hot and steamy going on the twins said "We heard that!" while fixing their hair and shirts.

Eating lunch together and not fighting was a big relief but Haruhi couldn't shake what Kyoya said in the not "What does he feel?" she wondered.

/After Lunch/

"See you guys tomorrow," smiled Hunny getting in the car with Mori and driving off.

"See you tomorrow," said the twins in unison as they drove off.

Stopping to hug Haruhi "Bye bye see you soon," said Tamaki.

"C ya guys," said Haruhi finding herself alone with Kyoya. "Can I get a ride with you?"

"Of course," he replied.

Driving home it got quiet as Kyoya got more and more nervous Haruhi couldn't help but wonder why.

"We're here at the Fujioka residence," said the driver.

"See ya tomorrow Senpai."

Hugging her tenderly "Just call me Kyoya and yes see you tomorrow."

Once the hug ended and he drove off she was left to say to herself.

"Can he feel love?"


	11. Chapter 10 I Know Now it's You

"Welcome ladies," greeted Tamaki opening the club for the day.

As giggle were heard as the guests wandered to their hosts 'I have an announcement ladies I have an announcement," said Haruhi. "Kyoya will now be accepting guests."

Just as Haruhi said it girls flocked to Kyoya's side.

Things such as "what changed your mind?" "You have beautiful eyes." "Did you draw this?" were heard.

Watching all these girls surround him Haruhi couldn't help but feel jealous she tried to shake it off and get back to work.

Then she found Tamaki sulking in the corner.

"What's wrong senpai?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"They like Kyoya more they're going to forget about me." He replied not looking her in the eye.

"Never! Senpai it's just for now it's a new thing they'll all come back to you after all you are still the king."

Standing up "I guess you're right Haruhi. Thank you," he said hugging her.

"Oooooo look at Tamaki and Haruhi hugging." "It looks so romantic." "KAWAII," started in all the guests getting the wrong idea.

All Haruhi could see is the disappointed and hurt expression showing through on Kyoya's face.

"Ladies," protested Tamaki "It's not like that."

Then appeared Renge laughing as always, "Yes it is just like that."

"NO IT'S NOT," yelled Tamaki as Haruhi walked away.

"Whatever," muttered Renge as she disappeared again.

The club remained awkward as Kyoya approached Tamaki.

"You love her don't you Suoh?"

"Not like that though she's like family to me nothing more nothing less."

"Is that the truth," asked Kyoya raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Kyoya the whole truth."

"I see," he said wandering back to his guests.

Wandering back over "Is it settled?" Haruhi asker Tamaki.

"Not in slightest," Tamaki replied.

"Kyoya looks depressed."

"Why do you say that Haruhi?"

"Just look at him senpai."

'I don't think this is the attention he wants."

"What kind of attention does he want?"

Then Hunny's voice was softly heard "yours," it rang.

"My attention? Haruhi asked Hunny.

"Haru-chan have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Hunny- senpai has a point," mentioned Tamaki.

"Well he'll never admit it," said Haruhi looking down and walking away.

/AFTER CLUB/

"See you ladies tomorrow," smiled Tamaki leading the last of the guests out.

"So how was your first day?" asked Haruhi.

"Actually a lot of fun," smiled Kyoya.

"Well I'm glad…..i ummm…. I got to go," said Haruhi heading to the door.

"Haruhi wait….i mean…umm…bye," murmured Kyoya.

/ARRIVING HOME/

Haruhi though "why can't he just admit it?" now thinking aloud. "Does he think I'll reject him? He's the one I want…I think….NO…I know I love Kyoya."

As she continued to ramble

"Did I just hear you love the Ootori boy?" asked Ranka.

"Yeah dad that's exactly what you heard."

"That's wonder wonderful honey he's always been my favorite now be good I have to go to work," he smiled heading out the door.

Making tea she muttered "If only I was Kyoya's favorite."

As she sipped her tea there was a knock on the door.

"Kyoya?" she said seeing him in the doorway.

"Hello Haruhi may I come in?"

"Of course."

Stepping in "Haruhi I really need to tell you something."

"Yes?" she smiled.

"I reliesed something," he blushed growing more and more nervous.

"What is it?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't tell you here follow me."

He then took her to a field of flowers "I can tell you here." He blushed and said "I love you haruhi I relised today it's your attention I want. This feeling around you is love. I love you Haruhi Fujioka."

Hugging him tenderly "I love you too."

Tilting her chin up he smirked "Prove it."

She looped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist leaning in. She closed the space with a long romantic kiss.

Breaking away "You're the one I always wanted Kyoya."

"I love you Haruhi."

"I love you Kyoya."

As they kissed again nothing else could have been more perfect.


End file.
